Heretofore, covers for conventional wire coat hangers have been known wherein the cover was crocheted or knitted around the triangular periphery of the coat hanger. However, such a cover was mainly for ornamental purposes and often became loose on the coat hanger and often, the loosely crocheted loops would slip and twist about the coat hanger wire after prolonged use thereof. Problems have also been encountered with such coverings wherein the end of the hook portion of the hanger pierces through the covering causing the covering to slide downwardly over the hook portion often resulting in the partial or complete unravelling of the covering thereon. Prior coverings have typically been crocheted or constructed from soft cotton or woolen yarns which tend to easily stretch producing slippage and twisting causing the cover to eventually loose its shape.